Harley Quinn and her Joker
by ziggleepuff
Summary: April Mendez, Criminal Psychologist. Dean Ambrose, Psycho Criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**** Completely Canon, April Mendez, criminal psychologist. Dean Ambrose, Psycho Criminal. This is their story**

**Disclaimer - - ****Sadly I do not own the WWE nor do I own any of the characters in this story, it does however come from my own completely fucked up imagination and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One

I am Harley Quinn, okay not really because she's a fictional character, but to me I am her. I work in a criminal mental institution, kind of like Arkham Asylum, dealing with high security patients. I guess that's as close as I get to her considering I'm not some villainess, and I'm not crazy, or a criminal, but after dealing with all these patients I feel like I'm heading that way.

My name is April Mendez, but I go by AJ and I'm a criminal psychologist working at the McMahon Mental Institution. I'm relatively new here, just starting a little over a month ago. I've been assigned specific cases to get me ready for the harder cases that usually come to McMahon. Like this one guy Eugene, he killed a co-worker of his because he poured milk on him. Unfortunately no one knew he was suffering from schizophrenia, other wise this tragedy could have been prevented. That was a really tough case for me because Eugene refused to take the meds I had prescribed him and not even a week later he committed suicide, which was also the first night I cried myself to sleep.

I get to involved with my patients, which is bad I realize this, especially since these men are criminals. I honestly believe though that I can at least help them if they would only let me. And that's where I find myself on this cold Monday morning in October, standing outside my place of employment getting the energy to go inside.

"Come on AJ, no more putting off the day, lets go see what Helmsley has for us." That was my best friend Kaitlyn Bonin, she's and Doctor here at the Institution. She understands what this job puts me through, but she has gotten a better grasp for putting her personal feelings aside, I wish I could do that.

I finally decided to make my way inside to get checked in then headed over to the lifts to head up to my office. As soon as I finally get settled and start looking over all my files my assistant Layla informs me that Dr. Helmsley, my boss, would like to have a word with me. After taking a breath I push myself away from my desk and make my way towards his office. Taking a couple seconds I finally lift my fist and knock slowly.

"Come in Dr. Mendez."

"Good Morning Dr. Helmsley, you wanted to see me?" I took a good look at him, he looked angry and bored all at the same time.

"Yes I've been informed we are receiving a new patient today and he is high risk to the tenth degree. I've decided to assign him to you as your first high security patient, I know we have been giving all the lower risk patients to get you feet wet, but we hired you for the higher risk folks and I think its time for you to start taking them on." My gut clenches. "I've also decided to reassign all your other patients to the other doctors so you can solely focus on this guy."

"But sir, those are my patients, I've been working with them since I got here, don't you think it would affect their progress if you reassign me?"

Dr. Helmsley just laughed at me, "Progress, really Mendez, half of the guys here there is nothing wrong with, they just faked a mental illness to get out of going to jail." I could feel the frown on my face, "and the ones that do need help are to far gone for your work to do any good, face it sweets you are just making a paycheck, don't try to go all doctor on them." I hate this man, he's terrible, he doesn't care about these people he just wants to make money and that's not why I'm here.

"So back to business, your patients WILL BE reassigned and in less you're telling me you aren't ready for this, then I can call Mr. McMahon himself and I'm sir he's willing to grant you unemployment." His ice blue eyes we're boring a hole straight through my head daring me to break.

"No sir, I'm fully ready for this responsibility." On the inside I'm scared I'm going to fuck this up. Just like I do everything else.

"Then you may leave." I turn to go. " Oh and Mendez, if you lose this one you will be gone from here and good luck trying to find somewhere else to take you." Well I can tell when I've been dismissed so I grab the knob to walk out when a thought occurs to me so I turn back around. "Who is it?"

"Whose who now?" I could see his annoyance ready for me to leave his office. "Who will be my new patient?"

I saw the smirk grace his already burley features. "Oh that would be Dean Ambrose." And with that my whole world came crashing down.

After that bomb I left Dr. Helmsley's office and went straight past Kaitlyn and Layla into my office, lock the door so they couldn't follow me. I screamed bloody murder and threw the first item my hand touched, which happened to be my diploma from Georgetown. And I swear in that moment I could hear my boss laughing five doors down. I hate that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- Thank you to all the guys who are giving this story a chance, I'm hoping to do my mind justice. I'm also trying to get out a chapter a day. Now on to Chapter two**

Chapter Two

Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose. Dean FUCKING Ambrose. I could hear Kaitlyn banging on my office door begging to be let in, so I gathered myself together and finally relented.

After storming in with a little to much drama for my liking, I took a good look at her and realized she was not happy with me in the slightest. "What is wrong with you, what did Helmsley have to say?" She didn't even give me the chance to reply before starting the next round of questioning. "He didn't fire you did he? That bastard I swear he won't get away with this. He has got his head so far up McMahon's a-."

"Kaitlyn I'm not fired." That stopped her tirade right then and there.

"Oh well then why did Cray-J make an appearance." I glowered at her with my most menacing stare, she knew I hated that nickname.

"Don't call me that, I'm actually getting a new case, high level actually and having all my other cases reassigned."

"Well that's good news isn't it, more responsibility. I know it sucks having your cases taken away, but this is a good thing, so why the mini freak out?"

"Dean Ambrose." Two words that struck me to my core. Deciding to take a chance I looked up at Kaitlyn to see her reaction.

"Dean AmOH, no, no, no, they can't give him to you. What is Helmsley thinking, that's a suicide mission, he should have been given to a senior Doctor." Kaitlyn started pacing now and was only seconds away from pulling her two-toned hair out. So I guess she has heard of him.

What am I saying of course she knows who he is, every one in the US knows who Dean Ambrose is. He's well; he's insane to say the least, certifiably so. No judge could argue that. His crimes range to almost all 50 states, but mostly located in the northeast. Bank robberies, kidnappings, assaults, everything but murder has been his forte, which makes him this kind of enigma for the 21st century.

He really is a legitimate sociopath. No feelings what so ever. But the way his brain works he's also a certifiable genius, which is why he's never gotten caught, well till now that is. This also scares me cause if he is such a genius it makes me think he got caught for a reason.

"Well he's my new patient or I'm out on my ass with no chance of finding another job." I feel defeated, utterly defeated so I do what every other defeated person does when they feel this low, I flop down into my chair and sigh like no other sigh has been sighed before.

"I'm screwed aren't I Kaitlyn, there's no way I can work with Dean Ambrose, he's a monster, sure he's never actually killed anyone but that was never his thing, no his thing was torturing to the point of insanity. And, and have you seen the women he's abducted, he has a type Kaitlyn, small, tiny, brunette women, me, I'm his type! What was Helmsley thinking he must hate me." I took a much need breath and was about to continue when Kaitlyn hugged me to get me to stop.

"Sweetie you're ranting, I know this is scary and hard but you are a professional and a damn good one. Look at Randy; you've helped him in so many ways I don't think you even understand. You helped get his anger in check and helped him to finally deal with the crimes he committed and to repent to all those people he had wronged. Now he's being slowly integrated back into society." This talk was beginning to make me feel better, if only just a little.

"But Dean is never leaving this place Kaitlyn, he is serving a life sentence." It's true Dean Ambrose is never getting out of this place and sadly he deserves it, but I can't think that way if I'm suppose to help him.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can't get to the root of his problems." She did have a point, it's my job to talk to him, help him to see his wrongs and work through them. I am his doctor now and dammit I'm going to help him to the very best of my abilities.

"Um, AJ?" Kaitlyn and I both turned our heads to the sound of Layla's voice coming through the doorway. "Dr. Helmsley is on line one for you." Great what could that asshole want now?

"Yes sir?" After a couple of minutes on the pone I finally hung up and looked at Kaitlyn.

"Well, what did he want?" I could feel her questioning gaze waiting for me to answer her. I just needed a second to get myself together. After a breath I stared her straight in the eyes and utter the two words that will change my life.

"He's here." And with that my fate was sealed.

**Authors note – Well that was chapter two and now we are going to get to the nitty gritty of the story. How is AJ going to handle Dean how is Dean gonna handle AJ or does he even want to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note – I'm really loving all the ideas I have for this story and I really hope you guys follow along to see what I have in store for these characters, cause trust me you have no idea what I got up my sleeve.**

Chapter 3

The trek to the elevator was one of the longest walks of my life. Glancing back at Kaitlyn I saw she was giving me the thumbs up and I know I can do this. Pressing for the down elevator I wait a couple minutes for it to arrive. Stepping in I am very glad to see I was alone so I could have a few peaceful seconds to gather my thoughts.

Lower Level 3 was where all the high-risk patients are kept. It makes it near impossible for them to escape, now that doesn't mean they haven't tried, it just mean that none have ever succeeded. I hate coming here, it's dark and dank and feels like a place people go to die. Stepping off the elevator the first person I see is Phil Brooks, or as he likes to be called Punk. He's the top guard here and a great friend.

"Hey Punk, you read the new Batman?" Punk is the only person I can talk comics and video games with, honestly if he wasn't in a relationship I'd swear he was perfect for me.

"You know it shorty, I never miss an issue. So what brings you down to the Batcave?"

"Dean Ambrose." I can tell he wasn't expecting that with the way his mouth was hanging open.

"You're kidding right?" I can see he's worried which makes me smile a bit knowing he cares. "Unfortunately I'm not, I'm on his case now to get inside his head, try and fix him and what not." Punk still looks unconvinced and I can see why, I wouldn't believe someone would assign me to his case either.

"AJ I saw them bring this guy in, he's no joke you need to tread very lightly with this one, he's no Eugene." I sighed at that, one for him bringing up Eugene and two because I understood, I really did. What I needed was for people to stop reminding me what a psycho he is.

"Okay Punk, I get it, now I really have to get going, what room did they put him in for the sessions?" I was just wanted to get this first session over with, the first was always the hardest right?

"Five down to the left, Reigns is outside the door." Reigns, huh that's new, they must be really nervous to have a FBI guy actually stay instead of just dropping them off.

As I entered the hallway I can clearly see Detective Roman Reigns standing outside the room that was currently holding a one Dean Ambrose. He was kinda hard to miss standing at 6 feet 3 inches tall, he was nothing but pure muscle. Honestly if you I didn't know his profession I'd swear he was a professional wrestler. Today he had his shoulder length hair pull back into a neat ponytail. Roman was the FBI agent assigned to bring all the high-risk inmates to the Institution.

I could see Roman eyeing me as I made my way towards him, "Hello Detective, I've been assigned to Ambrose here, would you be so kind to let me in?"

"Good Morning Dr. Mendez, I'm sure you are aware what you're stepping into, just be cautious and don't antagonize him, he is a surly one." I rolled my eyes at him, what does he think I am, stupid?

"I'm fully aware, now the door if you would please?" Nodding towards the door he finally got the hint that I did not want to discuss who I was about to meet.

"Now when you are inside I have to relock this door, knock three times to leave, anymore or any less and I'll assume you are being attacked, you follow?" Nodding my head he moved aside to let me in, stepping in I could hear the doors locking behind letting me know that it was just me and Dean now.

There at the table in the center of the room was Dean Ambrose. Just sitting there not moving a muscle. His back was towards me but I didn't need him to face me to know what he looked like. Short dirty blonde hair that was slightly long in the front. I can see that he has it slicked back today away from his face making it easier to see his sharp features that could cut a diamond, and ice cold eyes that could freeze you to the bone. He was very handsome, you'd never know just how crazy he could be if you had seen him on the streets.

Gathering all the courage that I had I finally make my way around the table and take a seat. I set my pen and notebook down in front and clasp my hands together on the table and finally took a real good look at Dean Ambrose. He just stared at me not saying a word, I felt a little safer knowing his hands were secured to the table and that he couldn't actually get up and move.

Taking a deep breath I being our session, "Hello Dean, my name is Dr. Mendez, I will be the psychologist assigned to you. We will be meeting everyday around this time. If that doesn't work for you I can make a new schedule. Would you like to say anything before we start?"

He just stared at me, it was beginning to unnerve me a tad bit.

"So Dean, do you understand why you are here?" Again more staring, his eyes, its like he can read my very thoughts. I've always hated when people stared at me, it always made me fidget, which I'm beginning to do right now.

"Dean how about we start simple then, where are you from?" More staring which equals more fidgeting. I finally decide enough is enough and look him dead in the eyes. "If you don't want to talk that's fine, we do have forever now don't we?"

At my last statement I finally got a reaction out of him. He smirked, like I had told him a funny joke that only he understood. It freaked me out to the point that I stood up to take my leave.

"See you tomorrow Doctor." Now that stopped me dead in my tracks and after a second I knocked on the door and high-tailed it back to my office which his chuckles chasing after me.

For the rest of the day I holed myself in my office refusing to speak to anyone, not even Kaitlyn. I just I couldn't get his voice out of my head, and the way it made me feel. Scared, nervous, anxious all rolled into one. Something's coming, I feel it, I don't know what, but I need to prepare myself for when the bomb drops.

**Authors note – Well that's chapter 3 sorry if you wanted a little more Dean but trust me its coming. I really excited for this story and hope you all love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

7:00 AM is way to early. Especially since I maybe got three hours of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was ice blue eyes. Dean Ambrose was haunting me in my waking hours and now he's haunting my dreams as well.

Finally pulling myself out of bed I make my way to the bathroom to being my day. After showering I throw on some under garments then head over to the closet to decide what to wear. Honestly if I could I'd wear jeans and a tee to work with my trusty chucks for shoes, everyday, all day.

Instead I decide on a black pencil skit with a pink sleeveless blouse, and some black heels. I don't normally dress this girly, so I'm just going to blame it on the lack of sleep. Making my way into the office I greet Layla with a coffee that I picked up for her. "Thanks Dr. Mendez, what's the occasion?"

That made me frown, why would I need an occasion to treat my assistant to something nice. "No occasion Layla, just felt like doing something nice." And I really did, even if I did get very little sleep I'm in a wonderful mood.

Noticing her faux pa Layla was quick to back track, "Well thank you, oh and um Kaitlyn is in the office waiting for you." Giving her a brief smile and nod I walk into my office to see Kaitlyn behind my desk reading Ambrose's file.

Marching over to her I snatch it right out of her hands. "Excuse me, you know that is confidential." What the heck is she thinking, that is a big no, no.

Startled Kaitlyn throws her head in her hands, "I'm sorry AJ I was looking for anything to help me on Seth Rollins. Helmsley has just informed me that he is my new patient." I raised my eyebrows at that. Seth Rollins was the closest thing you could call to being a friend to Dean Ambrose. Each had their own victims sure, but they were inseparable.

"Why would Helmsley have Rollins placed here, never mind that, why would the FBI allow something like that?" Something is going on, my spidey senses are tingling.

Kaitlyn could do nothing more then stare at me, "I don't know, but I guess now we are in the boat. If you ever want to compare notes and make a game plan together you know where to find me." With that she stood up ad left my office. Kaitlyn wasn't a sharing type, not like me, she kept everything to herself, but I understood how she was feeling I wish she'd talk to me.

Deciding enough was enough I got to work on the day ahead. To better prepare myself I decided to have questions ready for my next session with Ambrose. Looking at the clock I saw that I still had an hour before my session so I decided to do some reading on people like Dean.

Walking over I stopped; something was off in my office. Doing a turn about the room I couldn't pin point it, but I just knew, I'm completely anal about where things are, something was off. That's when I saw it, one of the pictures on my bookcase was moved. I knew it couldn't have been the cleaners because they don't come to the building in tell today.

"Hey Layla, could you come in here for a sec?" I see her hesitantly walk in the room.

"Yes mam?"

"Was there anyone else in here besides Kaitlyn?" I could see she looked puzzled by the question, "Layla please, was anyone else here?"

"Um, no, mam, is there something wrong?" She was worried, and I guess that's my fault I got really intense on her there.

"No, no, thank you Layla." I know someone was in here, Kaitlyn would have never touched anything in here that she knew she wouldn't have been able to put back just right. Being my best friend for years she knows how OCD I am. So now the real question is, who would come in here, after hours most likely?

After an hour I found myself heading down the same path I found myself on yesterday to Lower Level 3. Saying a quick hello to Punk I see Roman standing in from of the same door as yesterday, but today he has brought a friend.

"Hey Detective whose your friend?" I looked over at the new guy who was guarding the door right in front of mine. He was actually kind of handsome with his bleach blonde hair and dimpled grin.

"This is Detective Ziggler, he's guarding Seth Rollins." I snorted a little at his name; okay I guess that knocks him down a peg or two. Him guard Seth though didn't shock me in the slightest, which must mean Kaitlyn will be down here shortly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Detective, Roman if you would please?" Just like yesterday he nodded his head and let me through with the sound of the lock sliding back into place behind me. Heading over to the table for round 2 of get Dean Ambrose talking.

"Good Morning Dean, you feeling a little more chatty today?" He still had the icy stare and now he has added that smirk to the mix.

"Good Morning Doctor, might I say you look ravishing today." I tried to hide my blush with my hair definitely regretting being so bold with my outfit today.

"Well, um thank you, so Dean where are you from?"

"Well you see Doc, I just don't feel comfortable divulging all this information about myself to a complete stranger. How about we play 20 questions that way its fair hmm?" So that's how he wants to play it.

"This isn't a game Dean, we play by my rules now, not yours."

"You see Doctor that is where you are wrong, it's always a game and it's always by my rules, you are just the new game piece. Whether you when or lose has yet to be determined." He's laughing at me, fine I'll bite this time.

"Fine answer my first question."

"Cincinnati, OH." Well that explains why most of crimes happened in the northeast. Crap I guess it's his turn now.

"Do you have a date tonight Doctor, is that why you are so dressed up?" Wait, what? I think I snapped my head up so fast I cracked my neck.

"Not that it is any business of yours, but no I do not."

"Good." Okay he's trying to drive me insane. If this is what he did to all his other victims I understand now what they went nuts, he questioned them to insanity. I think it's time to get the session back in my control.

"How was you home life growing up Dean?" I struck a nerve, his ever-present smirk quickly vanished from his face and the ease he once had in his face is now full of tension.

"It sucked, is that what you want to hear, my father was a drunk who had a temper, my mother left me when I was eight, and by sixteen I was homeless and living in my car." I could see he was done talking about this, I'm just happy I've finally gotten somewhere. "What nothing witty to say Doctor, no remark about how my fucked up childhood caused all this!"

Okay this session was officially over, I refuse to talk to him when he's this riled up. "Well Dean, I refuse to be apart of this pity party so I'm going to take my leave and let you calm yourself down. I will see you tomorrow, same time." Standing from my chair his hand that should have been cuffed to the table shot out to stop me, halting me in my attempt to flee the room.

"It was a pleasure AJ, see you tomorrow, same time." With that he let me go and put his hand back under the table. I scurried out of the room so fast I'm surprised I remember to knock three times.

Back in my office I finally took a moment to get my thoughts together. He grabbed me, how did he get out of his cuffs, and why didn't I tell Roman about it. I just can't get my head around it, and this was definitely something you tell the FBI so things don't go horribly wrong. A light bulb suddenly went off in my head, he said my name, not April, no he said AJ which only my very close friends and family call me. How could he of possibly known. Feeling my gut clench I walked over to the bookcase that held the picture frame that I noticed earlier. Flipping it over I take the picture out and there on the back written in sharpie, AJ and John – Prom, 2005.

"Oh my God."

**Authors Note - - Well there you have it, how did Dean get in her office, why did he even want to, and Kaitlyn's working on Seth now, oh the possiblites.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I need a drink. That was all there was to it, I just needed a damn drink, a hard one, Jack Daniels maybe?

"Okay I need a drink." Kaitlyn needs to get out of my damn head; I swear that woman is always reading my mind. Taking a look at her she seems worse for wear then I actually felt.

"Was your session that bad?" Wow that death glare would have killed me on the spot.

"HE MINDFUCKS PEOPLE AJ, and you know what's worse, he's fucking gorgeous, sure he's got weird hair but I'm not one to throw stones I mean look at me the two-tone queen. Seriously we spent the whole session going in circles. He avoided answering any of my questions, honestly he just laughed at me."

I felt genuine sympathy for her; I went through the same thing yesterday. "That was pretty much how my first session went." I wish I could offer some form of encouragement, but if my experience is any indication it's just going to get harder. "How about we head out early and go for those drinks?"

She smiled her first real smile all day, "That is the best thing you have ever said to me."

Sitting at the bar with Kaitlyn we are now into are 4th drink, I'm done after this one but I'm sure Kaitlyn's going to continue.

"I don't know what to do AJ, I can't continue working with him, but Helmsley will sack me for sure." 

I have finally had enough, "Kaitlyn it's hard, I get it trust me, and I'm going through the same thing you are. Just do your job, just like you told me. He is just another patient nothing else, put who he is and what he's done out of you mind."

"That's easier said then done AJ, can you honestly tell me you don't go home and have nightmares about Dean Ambrose?"

Well shit she's got me there, "BARTENDER WE NEED ANOTHER ROUND!"

9 o'clock rolled around and I had a pretty good buzz going, Kaitlyn however was three sheets to the wind. Deciding to call her a cab we waited outside for it to arrive. "AJ, I just wanted to say thank you, I really needed this tonight, I feel like I have a better grasp on this now." I nodded my head and just smiled at her as she got into the cab and I bid her goodnight.

It was a nice night out and my home wasn't that far away so I decided to walk instead of calling a cab. Halfway there I realized that I had left my keys in my desk. "Well shit!" Turning on me heel I half-heartedly make my way back to McMahon.

Walking up the steps I knocked on the door so that the guard up front could come let me in. Mike Mizsomething I think his name his finally opened the door and after about 10 minutes of him lecturing me on grabbing all my belonging when I leave so stuff like this doesn't happen I'm on my way to my floor. Gosh that guy was so high on himself, probably tells himself all the time that he's awesome, what a douche.

Deciding to take the stairs I had a chance to reflect on the day. I kept quiet about my revelation about Dean; I didn't want to worry Kaitlyn. It's really freaking me out though. I probably should tell Roman in the morning, that way he can figure out how Dean is getting out or what he's up to.

Finally reaching my floor I make my way towards my office when a light catches my eye. Well that's weird, its coming from Kaitlyn's office. Going to investigate I see that the door is slightly open. Peeking through I had to control my gasp when I see Roman standing there with Dean next to some guy whom I assume is Seth Rollins sifting through Kaitlyn's filing cabinet.

I lean in closer to get a better look inside. Dean is pacing the office and Roman is just standing there when Seth finally speaks up, ""Nothing is here either, Helmsley and McMahon are smart and got rid of all their files."

Now I'm curious, "Are you sure those girls aren't involved in all of this?" That was Roman asking, and what am I involved in?

"Not possible that AJ is a spitfire but she's to pure, honestly she makes me…"

I had to get out of there; I couldn't listen to what Dean possibly thought about me. Something was going on and I'm sure I wanted nothing to do with it. So hurrying to my office as quietly as possible I grab my keys and run when a voice stops me. "AJ what are you doing here after hours?"

Crap, turning I see Roman and he looks nervous and I could see that he keeps glancing back at Kaitlyn's office. "Silly me, forgot my keys, what are you doing up here?"

"Patrolling the halls."

"Right, well we have paid guards for that, I think you'd be better utilized where you're suppose to be, you know guarding Dean Ambrose." Shit don't antagonize him AJ he could be crazy as well.

His eyebrows rose at my outburst probably not use to my snarky attitude, but I just witnessed him consorting with a criminal, wait two criminals, I don't think I can play nice right now while my head is all out of sorts.

"I thought it'd be better for me to do it, is that not allowed?"

"Oh no it's allowed you're just not doing a very good job. Did you know that someone broke into my office last night, where were you then?" His mouth dropped open and he looked at a loss for words. Well if I had any doubts before they are all now confirmed, "Yah I thought so."

Turning to go his hand shot out to stop me and I suddenly feared that I had pushed him to far and my safety was now in jeopardy. " Now wait just a minute, how do you know someone broke into your office, was something missing, and why would you think I would do something like that?"

"Why do you care, it's not your job, like I said it's guarding that criminal, so why don't you go do that, I'm going home, and oh I never said you did." I stormed away and slowed once I rounded the corner and stopped so I could listen.

"Did you take something from her office." Roman sounded pissed, and he could only be talking to Dean seeing as Seth just got here today.

"I didn't take anything, there's no way she could have know someone was in there, I left it pristine just the way she had it." He really did, only someone as anal as me would have known my picture was moved.

"Well she does, so you better fix it, or she could ruin this whole thing."

"Don't worry, I'll see it done."

Running to the elevator I could feel my heart pounding right out of my chest. Fix it, fix it, what does that mean, and what could I ruin? She I have more questions then answers, this is to much. God I just wanted to grab my keys.

"Fuck what should I do?"

**A/N – Dun dun DUN! What the hell is going on! Only one way to find out, keep reading. Love the reviews and love all you guys for supporting my story and me. Sorry for the late update I've just been super busying and exhausted. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tick, tick, tick, the clock on the wall says 1:58 pm. I'm sitting in the room I've been coming to for the last two days, just waiting here. For the first time I'm here early, I went ahead and let myself in and now here I wait.

2:00 pm. I look towards the door as soon as I hear it open. As soon as Roman and Dean saw me, well to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Detective if you would please bring him to the table, I'm ready to begin." Shaking off his shock Roman did as was told. "Oh and make sure he's securely cuffed to the table today please."

I love one upping people; it brings a sense of joy to my otherwise dull life. You know what else gives me joy, people listening to me and that's just what happened as I watch Roman move Dean to the table and cuff him. Then as silently and quickly as possible leaves the room and shuts the door with a firm click of the lock.

Now I stare, straight at Dean Ambrose, hoping to once make him as uncomfortable as he makes me. He just stares right back at me. The he opens his mouth, "How are you today Doctor Mendez?"

I scoff at him, "you do not get to speak, you see today is not a normal session, I speak, you listen."

"Okay…"

"Obviously you do not understand, no speaking." Deep breaths AJ you got this, looking into his eyes so he fully understands I begin my rant. "You know I never wanted to work here, I had dreams, I wanted to work at the FBI and be some hot shot profiler, but no I had to pay my dues get some experience first so I could be taken seriously that's why I'm here, that's why I'm stuck with you. You see I don't like you, I honestly think you are a crazy fuck who deserves to be locked away in the worst of prisons, with no hope of ever seeing daylight again."

Stopping to take a breath Dean just nods for me to continue. "I know you were in my office, I know you were in Kaitlyn's office, I even know Roman is in on whatever you and your partner and crime have going on, what I don't know is why. I will this however, whatever it is you are planning you won't get away with it, I will stop it and I will stop you." I push myself up from the table and make my way towards the door officially done with this conversation.

"Do I get to speak now?"

"If you must." Turning back around I had to take a step back. To my surprise Dean was up and in my personal space. Stalking me like I was his prey and in every sense I was. Finally he had me backed up against the wall and I forgot how to breathe.

He takes a second before speaking, taking a moment to brush a strand of hair from my face. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You also have a big mouth, has anyone ever told you that?"

Squeaking when he moves his hand to my throat, "Actually yes, does me more harm than good most days."

Looking at me with a cold glare he finally releases me and takes a couple steps back, "You do not have to fear me AJ, I like that fact that you're honest, it's very refreshing." He's pacing now and I'm still against the wall to afraid to move. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" With that he's back in my personal space again so close I can feel his breath on my face, searching my eyes for what I don't know, he sighs and says, "Fuck it," then he's kissing the hell out of me.

The shock is apparent, my eyes probably bugging out of my head. I tried to push him away but his strength was no match for my 105lb form. Then he surprised me yet again by grabbing a hold of my legs and hoisting them around his waist. I need to stop this, I have to, but then the strangest feeling began to occur, a tingling in my lips. Allowing him to slip his tongue past my lips it was a battle for dominance a game really that neither of us was willing to lose. Finally snapping to my senses I hopped down from him and pushed him away giving him a well-earned slap in the process.

Giving him the iciest glare I could muster I found the courage to speak, "Do not touch me again," then I fled.

Leaving the room I raced to the elevators and slide myself to the floor my legs not having the strength to hold me any longer. Trying to get myself together I felt the last of my resolve being to crumble under the weight of the last few days and the damn broke.

Pulling myself together I finally make it back to my office deciding to do some research on the nefarious Dean Ambrose. Booting up the Google I type up his name and receive a ton of sites detailing his crimes. Finally deciding on one it's more to do with the victims then on him. The first, a Trish Stratus, happened last year sometime, it was gruesome some of the things that were done to her, with pictures detailing every little injury she received. Next there was Lita, reading her story it was pretty much the same as Trish's and finally getting to her pictures I had to do a double take.

I know this woman, well not really, but I met her during my undergrad at Georgetown. I toured the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building with my Criminal Justice class and she was on one of our stops in the building. She had red hair then and went by Amy. If I recall correctly she was nothing more then a paper pusher but definitely this is her. Clicking out of the site I lean back in my chair to think. What is going on, he attacked an FBI agent now, but no that article said she was a stripper.

"Hey AJ it's leaving time, you ready?" Looking up at Kaitlyn I shake my head at her.

"No you go ahead I'll probably be a little while longer, could you tell Layla she may leave?"

"Sure can do, don't work to late, this place will drive you bonkers if you stay here long enough." Don't I know it?

"No worries, I'm already there, see you tomorrow." Waving she left and I could get back to my pondering. Who knew what this night actually had in store for me, cause if I did I probably would have left with Kaitlyn.

**A/N – So they finally kissed and now we have another curve ball thrown in… Also I need to give a quick thanks to a reviewer Sandow's Apprentice, I know if you read his/her review of this story it may have seemed a little harsh, but I aim to improve my writing and I can't do that if people are not honest with me. I only wish to get better and with all of your wonderful reviews of this story it has really encouraged me to keep writing and to keep being creative, enjoy?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BANG!

I awoke with a start grabbing for my phone I see that it's midnight. Damn I didn't mean to fall asleep.

BANG, BANG!

Now I'm awake and at attention, turning off my desk lamp I creep towards my door and slowly peek out my head checking the hallways.

I don't see anything so I step out fully to investigate further. Spotting a light coming form the end of the hallway I chuck my heels back into my office and creep towards the light. Getting closer I realize that the light is in fact coming for Dr. Helmsley's office.

Being as quiet as possible I glance inside and had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp. There on the floor was Zack Ryder. He was one of my former patients, one of the lower security ones here. Severely depressed he was put here so he didn't harm himself not anyone else. How did he even get up here, not to mention get a gun? I was about to go to him when I saw Dr. Helmsley at his desk with wait was that Randy?

"Well there's another one Hunter, how are you going to spin it this time?" Oh god did they kill Zack?

"Same, now while I wasn't trying to use a gun we can spin it that he got it from one of the guards stations, we will just say his disorder got the best of him." Oh my god, they are killing patients! "McMahon's going to be happy getting rid of this one, to much trouble, definitely not a keeper."

"I can't believe we get away with this, honestly when I came here who knew this was a cover for Vince's underground. I thought this place was going to be hell but it was actually my saving grace, even if I did have to deal with that twit Dr. Mendez." What!? I have to get out of here. Just as I was backing up I knocked into a lamp smashing it to the ground.

"Wait what was that?" I heard Randy asking.

"I don't know but you better go check it out, we don't need any witnesses." Shit, shit, shit, I'll be found for sure then I'll be no better than Zack, dead.

Just then a hand snuck out and grabbed me pulling me into a darkened office. I was about to scream when the same hand that grabbed me put it over my mouth.

Looking up I see ice blue eyes staring down at me, very familiar eyes that is, wait its Dean that's holding me here. He lifts a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet Yeah like I was going to listen to him. Just as I was about to reprimand him for touching me I could hear feet approaching.

"There's nothing here Hunter, lets get this body somewhere else and clean this mess then get the hell out of here, I'm sure you'll be getting a call in the morning."

"Remember whose in charge here son, you don't tell me, I tell you, so in less you want to end up like Zack here, you'll go clean up, I'm leaving, I got a wife at home waiting for me." The footsteps faded away and I pushed Dean away from me.

"What the hell is going on and don't give some bullshit answer either I want the truth and I want it now?" If I wasn't so terrified of being heard by Randy or Hunter I would have stomped my foot to add a more dramatic effect to that statement.

"Honestly AJ it would be better for you if I didn't tell you anything, I could put you at risk."

"Seriously, I just saw a man die, a man I knew, a man I was trying to help." I could feel the tears forming. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I turned away from him to compose myself but he had other plans. Pulling me into his arms and just holding me was enough to set off the floodgates.

"I promise you, it's all going to be fine, we are going to put a stop to this I promise."

"I just don't understand any of this, why Zack all he wanted was to just get help, he didn't deserve any of this." Poor Zack, Helmsley's going to want to call his family himself but I refuse to let that happen. God his family is going to be so devastated. "Please just tell me why this happened."

"Okay what I tell you has to remain private. Zack didn't fit the McMahon mold. When that happens he makes sure those patients get terminated, that's where Helmsley and Orton come in." I do still not comprehend any of this.

"So who fits his mold?"

"Well me, and Seth, and of course people like Randy. He wants the angry guys that come through here, ones with a mean streak. He trains them to pretty much be his henchmen doing all his dirty work. He gets them paroled and sets them up with his business." Too much information, my boss and my bosses boss our criminals.

"So pretty much every patient I've had that has suddenly passed away was murdered?"

"To say this bluntly, yes."

"Oh god! What am I going to do, I can't pretend that I don't know this, and why what is this far what kind of business is McMahon in." I'm starting to panic now, shit I can't breath.

"What else, drugs, money, power, he wants to control the east coast and so far he's a doing a good job." I guess he just now realized I wasn't listening. "AJ, AJ, calm down," I could hear him but it didn't help, in fact it made it worse, "Shit AJ look at me." He grabbed me then beginning to shake me, but it still didn't work. "Fuck well you asked for this then." Then he kissed me, again.

Pushing him away quickly I snapped, "Stop doing that!"

"Well it got you to stop hyperventilating now didn't it?" Damn it I wish he wasn't right about that.

"Yes, just quit doing it."

"Fine, fine, I will for now, next time and I promise you there will be a next time, you'll be the one kissing me."

"Yeah fat chance on that happening, wait stop changing the subject, how do you know all this about McMahon and Helmsley, are you helping them? Finally I have managed to make him look uncomfortable.

"Well to finally be truthfull, I'm an FBI agent."

"I knew you were in on it, I just kne-, wait, what?" Then I proceeded to pass out.

**A/N - - No big long note tonight, just had this idea wanted to get it out before I lost it, I know this is moving fast but I didn't intend on it being a long story, but if it works out right and my mind is there for it I do intend for a sequel, hope you enjoy…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - - Sorry for such the long wait you guys but here it is finally I hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Looking at him I'm trying to grasp what he just told me. FBI, FBI, he can't be, it just doesn't make sense. I can feel my mouth opening and closing trying to form a response but words seem to be failing me.

"AJ, look at me, you need to breath or you're going to pass out." Noticing that I had in fact stopped breathing I look up at him, the intensity in those ice blue eyes is still there but somehow they seem softer now looking at me.

Finding my words I finally manage to croak out an, "I don't understand."

"I know and I promise I will tell you everything as soon as all this is over." My anger comes back full force now. I want answers damn it.

"No, that's not good enough, I need answers now, like, like, Seth, I saw him with you and Roman, is he FBI too? Also that lady Lita or Amy, whatever her name is was that just a work? I have so many questions and I want answers." Looking at Dean's face I can tell he's not ready to give me any answers.

"I'm sorry AJ, yes Seth is in on it, but that's all I can tell you." I'm just standing there gaping at him as he walks over to the door and opens it slightly. "Randy is gone, lets get you out of here yeah?"

I just nod my head cause that's all I can do. He walks me as far as the elevator and tells me to go out the back door so as not to pass Randy and then just tells me goodnight. He doesn't take his eyes off me till the door is blocking his view. Slumping against the back wall my mind is a jumbled mess. My boss is a killer; my killer is my hero, and me I'm caught in the middle. "Shit I can't even tell Kaitlyn."

The next morning came to soon, and the headache that came with it was not surprising. After returning home it took me hours to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Zack lying on the floor in his own blood.

I don't know what I'm suppose to do. How am I to face Hunter? Scratch that, how am I suppose to face dean with all the knowledge that I now have racking my brain. I do know one thing I will get my answers today even if I have to go all crazy AJ on his butt.

I've waited long enough, if I don't get ready now I'll be late for work. With a heavy sigh I heave myself from the comfort of my bed. It was probably the fastest I have ever gotten ready. Not wanting to waste time doing my hair I just decided to throw it up in a messy bun.

I wish I could say I was shocked to find the Institute surrounded by police cars and ambulances, but alas I couldn't even feign a raised eyebrow. Making my way through the crowd Kaitlyn all but tackled me to the ground.

"Oh my God AJ, you're not going to be happy?" I had to stop myself from blurting out the news she was about to give me. "It's Zack, he somehow got out last night, he well, he attacked Mike and then stole his gun and shot himself, God AJ I'm so sorry." I couldn't feel anything, I just wanted to drop to my knees and confess everything to my best friend. Zack didn't deserve this, he was good and pure, his death should not be based on this heinous lie.

"I, I have to call his family." I started to walk pass Kaitlyn but she placed her hand on my arm to stop me. Shrugging it off I kept walking.

"AJ, I know you, something's up, more then this," She stopped and stared after me, "You knew!" I turned to look at her and just shook my head. "Don't deny it, if you were just finding out you'd be in a ball wondering where you went wrong."

She's staring at me and I'm starting to hyperventilate. I can't lie, I suck at lying, and Kaitlyn is a human lit detector, that's why she's so good at her job. She sees through bullshit.

"I, I, I'm…"

"DR. MENDEZ, MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Kaitlyn and I both jump out of our skins at the sound of Dr. Helmsley's voice. I'm terrified, but a little relieved because now I can get away from Kaitlyn and her prying eyes.

I look up to see Hunter stare at me then promptly turn on his heel and make his way back inside. I'm back to being terrified, what if he knows I was there last night. Oh god he's going to kill me too. Shaking those thoughts away I work my office then head straight Hunter's office.

Knocking quietly I here him telling me to come in. "Good Morning AJ, I'm assuming you have heard about Mr. Ryder?" Shaking my head yes he continues, "I'm sorry to see another of your patients go AJ, just know this is not your fault."

"I never thought it was." Crap, why, just why do I always speak without thinking. Looking at Hunter I could see he was a little shocked at my outburst as well.

"Good, I know how invested you get with your patients, I'd hate for you to lose sleep over a loser like Zack."

I scoffed at that, "I'm sorry Dr. Helmsley, but Zack wasn't a loser, he was depressed and didn't know how to cope with it."

"And he attacked on of our guards because of it, hence loser." I sighed, I couldn't argue with him anymore without raising suspicion to myself.

"I'm sorry Dr. Helmsley you're right, Zack was troubled but he's at peace now, I'm just going to go and contact his family now." I went to stand up when his voice stops me.

"How is it going with Ambrose?"

Shit, abort, abort, "Well he was quiet the first few days, but I feel like he's going to talk to me soon." See that was not so bad and it wasn't a lie.

"Good, please keep me up-to-date on his progress, Mr. McMahon will want to be kept informed on him, oh and please relay this message to Miss Bonin as well I know you two are good friends."

"Yes sir."

"That'll be all, have a good day Dr. Mendez."

I high-tailed it out of there so fast I'm sure I left my shoes. Passing Kaitlyn I call out to her so she knows to keep Hunter informed on Seth Rollins.

"AJ, wait." I turn around to look at her. "We need to talk."

"I can't right now Kaitlyn, I have to call Zack's family and then head down for my session with Dean." Plus if I talk now I will spill the beans and put your life in danger.

She opens her mouth to speak then just as quickly closes it to regroup and gather her thoughts. "AJ I'm sure it's okay if you miss one lesson."

" No Kaitlyn today's the one day I can't miss a lesson, I have questions and I plan to get answers." She looks at me confused but I don't give her a chance to respond before I turn around and head into my office and lock the door.

I lean up against my door and let out a silent sob because making a peep would alert to many people to my distress. Damn it I don't want to make this phone call, this absolute lie. Taking in a huge breath I'm ready to do this. Walking over to my desk I pick up the phone and dial the number I have in front of me. It took 3 rings for a woman to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Ryder?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Mendez, I'm from the McMahon Institute, I'm your son's doctor." I heard her breath hitch.

"So he's finally done it?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ryder, your son was a good man, he was believe me…"

"Believe you," she paused I'm guessing to take a minute to compose herself, "I've seen the news Dr. Mendez, I know my son was not a good man, he was deranged and attacked a poor guard, he, he did himself a favor pulling the trigger."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "Excuse me for being frank mam but Zack was getting better, this was a tragedy."

"Please Dr. Mendez, don't kid yourself, thank you for informing me and trying to make me feel better, please have a good day, and if I may say get out of that place before somebody attack you."

CLICK!

The nerve of that woman, seriously, she will regret her words when the truth comes out, if it comes out. Sighing I look at the clock. SHIT 12:00 PM already, standing from my chair I gather my files and head out I got an appointment with a serial killer turned FBI agent. It's about time I got some answers.

Entering what I've now deemed the dungeon I see Punk lounging back reading a comic and I come to stop and just stare at him.

"Hello Punk."

He sets down his comic and stares at me, "Hey AJ, I'm sorry to hear about Zack." I just look at him.

"I'm sure." Shaking my head I go to walk pass him.

"Hold up, what's that suppose to mean?" God Punk is my friend; he couldn't be involved could he? I don't know who to trust right now, that's what I'm down here, to figure that out, so in tell I know for sure I'm going to treat Punk like I always have.

"I'm sorry just upset, thank you for your concern."

"Okay sweets, don't work to hard in there that bastard doesn't even deserve to look at you." Smiling at his dimpled grin I just laugh and for the first time in days I realize how much I need that.

"Thanks Punk, I'll make sure to put him in his place if he gets out of line." Now time to get my answers.

**A/N – Well there it is finally hope you loved it. I promise it won't be that long ever again**


End file.
